dungeons_and_dragons_homebrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Willa Goldfort
Biography Gywilla Godwinson is the daughter of Delphina Starkweather the wood elf and Tarrow Godwinson the mountain dwarf. Delphina was from a noble and powerful elf family, her father Visarius Starkweather being an elven diplomat. She met Tarrow after she was sent to accompany her father to the town of Wolford where he was offered a seat on the council. Unfortunately their romance was cut short after Delphina's father hurriedly had to leave the town after being caught in a political scandal. Back in the captial city of Bredon Delphina had Gywilla. While she planned to raise her daughter as a single mother and never tell Tarrow it soon became obvious that those in her elven community were hostile towards her Dwelven daughter. Her family had already lost social standing due to her father's fall from grace on the Wolford council and so Delphina feared her family would become totally ostracised from the community if she kept Gywilla. Worrying both for her daughters life and the reputation of her family Delphina travelled to Wolford and told Tarrow the truth. He agreed to raise Gywilla himself to save her from a community that would never accept her. Tarrow Godwinson was an entertainer by trade specialising in storytelling and illusions. A year after taking on Gywilla he came to realise that the people of Wolford were wary of his daughter and if he stayed there she would likely never have any friends. When a travelling circus group of nomads put on their show in Wolford Tarrow took this opportunity to leave the town. He joined the circus group and took Gywilla travelling with him. Gywilla grew up to have her father's thick ruddy hair and rosy complexion and her mothers slim build and agility. Her most notable trait is that one of her eyes in green and the other brown. She also has floral tattoos up her arms which are a typical trait of the nomadic group she belonged to. In the circus Gywilla grew up surrounded by people who being outcasts themselves accepted her as part of their community. Having a natural connection with animals Gywilla was the circuses animal handler. She trained wolves, bears, horses and even more exotic animals like mountain lions and one pixie dragon. Her childhood as part of the circus was very happy and she was never lonely. However this was soon brought to an end. The circus were travelling to their next destination and had settled south of a river for the night. The past few weeks had been a drought and rain was not at all expected. However that night it rained harder than anybody had even seen. This caused a flash flood that swept through their makeshift settlement. Many were killed, including Tarrow. The circus was utterly destroyed. This is what ignited her fear of water and drowning. Unable to pay for the damages the remaining nomads had no choice but to beg for help. They travelled to Bredon in the hope of help from a nobleman. After weeks of pleading the circus was bought by Sir Ulton Greyfeather. An advisor to the King he was a rich and devious man. The group continued their performances but were now accompanied by Greyfeather's men, any disrespect or rebellion was brutally crushed by them. Gywilla grew sick of this treatment and planned to find Greyfeather in order to convince him to let her people go free. However when she arrived she overheard him talking to another man. She learnt that the circus was no longer making enough money and he planned to either sell off the performers or keep some as his own personal jesters. Gywilla was terrified as if this happened she would lose both her freedom and her people. She tried to warn the others but very few would listen all too scared of Greyfeather's men to act out against him. Gywilla managed to get a group of four to run away with her. Before she left she released her animals into the wild unable to let them be hurt by Greyfeather. Once they had escaped far enough the band of five split up hoping to make new lives for themselves. One of the five, Jard Hollows, became an influential noble. Gywilla kept to her nomadic lifestyle and became a ranger. She kept alive by hunting and foraging for food. But she soon grew lonely. Travelling to Bredon she bumped into the now rich Jard Hollows, who felt awful seeing Gywilla poor and alone. He offered her a job that paid well knowing that she would not accept any of his money unless she earned it. He asked her to find him a rare species of pixie dragon that had been taken from the Kings menagerie. Gywilla tracked down the dragon and returned. Soon she was being asked by many rich people to do jobs for them for money. She travelled Escone finding things, tracking down rare animals, and hunting down criminals for the rich. But her one true goal is to ruin Greyfeather and learn of what happened to her people. Description